You belong with ME!
by xXIAmPerfectionXx
Summary: well this is my first fan fic and it's about a love triangle based on maria / kelly kelly / cm punk it's based on the taylor swift song you belong with ME!
1. the wwe draft pick

_Note: I don't own wrestling or the song you belong with __ME! __God I wish I did!_

It was the day of the wwe draft and a young blond was waiting anxiously backstage

She was watching carefully to see if raw won and which 2 people would be drafted to won the 2 draft picks. All of the superstars from smackdown and ecw faces were showing and then everyone saw who had been picked ...Cm punk.

"YESSSSS!" Kelly cried

Once again the draft machine was doing the same thing and this time it was Maria!

"OH SHI-"Before Kelly could finish what she was about to say she got a light tap on her left shoulder

"Hi!"The man said

"OMG IT'S YOU!!" Kelly beamed

They hugged too bad it didn't last for long

"Hey punk, are you coming?"His girlfriend of a year Maria Kanellis shouted from down a corridor

"Yeah babe "Punk just gave Kelly a sympathetic look and carried on Maria on the other hand just glared at Kelly and mouthed to Kelly "stay away from my boyfriend, bitch!"

"Whatever" Kelly mouthed back at her


	2. Ha Kelly mickie's behind you!

Summary of 1st chapter: cm punk and Maria were drafted to raw and Kelly found out they were dating and Kelly absolutely hates Maria.

Kelly's POV:

I just couldn't sleep all night.

I thought to myself "he could be kissing that slut right now and pictures could be all over the internet to kill me inside"

I'll explain

When me and punk was in ecw me and punk dated but the only problem was I was dating Mike Knox I didn't want to be without Mike or Phil but Mike left the state to live in I think Tennessee and Phil was drafted to smackdown so when he was drafted to raw I thought we could start again but he'd moved on to that slaggy bitch. I went to my balcony and I started to sing a song that had been floating around my head all day.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do  
Maria was miserable all the time  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
Maria hated all the music Kelly listened to  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
Kelly was waiting for the day Phil was gonna see Maria's a moody cow  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Kelly understood Phil which Maria didn't  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
It should be like that  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
Seriously where did Maria come from a dating site?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
When Kelly was at school she was on the bleachers  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
she hoped she would get with Phil and Phil would dump Maria  
standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
She would often wait at his backdoor for him and wait for him  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
She Knew more than 'that slag' about Phil  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
she couldn't believe Phil had been so blind  
standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
at this moment she would hit Maria over the head with a frying pan and staple her to the door!  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me

She knew she had his heart just that they to blind to see that that someone has been here the whole time

No ones POV

Little did Kelly know stood at the door with a camcorder was Kelly's best friend Mickie James. Mickie knew Maria was a sly bitch and Kelly needed to Phil to know Maria isn't who she acts as.


End file.
